Spongebob SPOREpants
by Lookie123
Summary: When a giant spaceship crashes in Bikini Bottom, it's up to spongebob to help the aliens and become friends. But they must figure out that there are more threats in the universe than allies.
1. Invasion on Bikini Bottom

_In the atmosphere of earth, a mysterious species called the norflexians were searching for a planet to take species from to put on their planet, norflex. The captain of the ship, Zip-it-pickle, is Curon with his assistant, Cumiqui, and the navigator, Pankake._

"We're coming up on a strange planet!" exclaimed Pankake.

"Cumiqui! Identify!" shouted Curon, which signaled Cumiqui to start up the planet Identifier.

"It seems we are coming up on a planet called earth" Cumiqui said.

"Apparently, that's where we're going. Let's land!"

_Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom Squidward was….well, let the narrator explain._

"Squidward was being chased by SpongeBob even though SpongeBob wanted to tell Squidward something." The French narrator said

"That was great!" shouted the action narrator

"Why thank you. I was trying to stretch my voice there. Hey is that still on?"

_Voices cut off_

"Hey Squidward!!!!!!" SpongeBob shouted while chasing Squidward.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Squidward replied angrily. He was running away. He hid behind a rock, unaware that SpongeBob was right next to him.

"Squidward?"

"WHAT!"

"I just wanted to ask you what that thing in the sky is"

"What thing?"

"That" says SpongeBob uneasily as he pointed to the ship Zip-it-pickle as it crashed through Conch Street and into rock bottom.

"We have to help that weird thing, squidward"

"No"

"Hey, a nickel!" says SpongeBob. He's about to pick it up when it is stolen by a red claw.

"Mine!" says the mysterious said.

"Hey, Mr. Krabbs! What's up?"

"Me boy!" Mr. K said "Did you see the UFO!" all of a sudden you hear _dun dun dun!_

"A UFO?" Says Spongebob but there is no music

"No. A UFO!" Mr. K said and the music plays

"Oh. Yeah. It was black and red. And REALLY big. I was just going to get Patrick to help me find the UFO"

"It sounds like you need assistants with an other-worldly species" Said someone. Then Patrick's rock opened.


	2. Never mess with rasberries!

_Patrick appears out of his rock._

"Hey Patrick!" says spongebob. "Do you know about aliens?"

Patrick looked confident "Yes….uhhh….no….But I know that they don't look like anyone from Bikini Bottom"

Mr. Krabbs looked stern "How der that help, Patrick?"

"Don't worry Mr. Krabbs. I learned how to speak Patrick. It's on my college diploma." It zoom into Spongebob's house and shows his diploma which says SpongeBob Squarepants: Certified Patrick speaker from the University of Bikini Bottom's Starfish speakers. SpongeBob clears his throte.

_Meanwhile, in Rock Bottom._

"We're never gonna make it out of here" exclaimed Cumiqui

"Don't be so—hey! Let's go ask that strange guy!" Said Curon as they ran to the Rock Bottom local who was waiting for the bus.

"Hi. I'm Pancake. I'm a Norflexian. What's your name?" The local starred at them for a second and then made a raspberry.

"OK? Maybe it's an earthling tongue. Here I'll speak." Curon turned to the local and spoke. "Hello. Mr….." He attempts a raspberry but fails epically. "I'm the captain, Curon. How do we get out of this underground world?" The local did a raspberry and pointed at the bus stop he was waiting at. The bus comes and drives by quickly like in that one episode. The local look tick off but relaxed himself and did a raspberry and started to fix the ship. "See? I didn't even ask him to fix it. That's why I'm in charge.

_Meanwhile, back at Patrick's house._

Mr. Krabbs looked hopeless, "This isn't gonna work."

"Trust me, Mr. Krabbs" Spongebob said.


	3. The Small spys

_Spongebob was making strange duuuhhhhs and ummms while Mr. Krabbs look bored._

Mr. Krabbs was about to just walk back home when Patrick says "AHA! I know exactly what you mean!" Mr. K is shocked.

Spongebob said "Told you"

Patrick explains how they should attempt to rescue the Norflexians and to send them back to norflex (Of course he didn't include the planet and alien names)

Mr. K was in so much shock, "Wow, guess you weren't lying."

Spongebob replied "Diplomas don't lie Mr. Krabbs. "

Patrick finally snaps out of Patrick talk trance (AHA! So he WAS NOT LYING! TAKE THAT!) And said "Come on! LET'S GO!" He ran off and Spongebob followed and Mr. Krabbs just stood there for a second and said "This isn't going to end well" And he walked towards where Spongebob and Patrick ran. The scene now shows behind the bushes where 2 shadowy short people were talking.

One of them spoke "These creatures are an interesting species. How a different species can talk without fighting is just amazing"

The other one yelled back, "Quiet, Zam! We're not here for them! We're here for those…norflexians! Remember?"

The one called Zam answered "Right, Somat. We'll find them. Then there species will be gone forever." The screen zooms out as they evil laugh.

_Now back to the norflexians and their broken ship being repaired._

Pancake was getting bored "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAAAAAKE!"

Curon shouted back "Shut up Pancake! He's almost done fixing the ship"

_2 hours later_

Curon says "Just a little longer"

_2 hours later than the 2 hours mentioned before_

Curon says wearily "Just a little longer"

_So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one._

All the norflexians have beards "Just…a little…" Curon flops on the ground.

Pancake says "Must I speak now?"

Curon replies "Ay, you must"

Pancake looks happy but then gets an angry expression and screams "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAAAAAKE!"

Cumiqui looks intrigued and says "This local really takes his time not to mention that we've grown human facial hair on our chins"

Curon looks bored and says "I think they're beards" He grabs a random razor and shaves of his beard fast and the others follow what he did.

"Let us rest. It may take a while to finish the ship" said Pancake. The others agreed and the fell asleep. The same two short aliens named Zam and Somat come out from behind a building.

"Finally. We've found them. All this work did pay off. I'm going to deputy once we go back to our planet!" Said Zam

Somat slaps Zam and says "Come on. Let's report are location before anyone sees" Somat grabs his communicator and says "This is alpha 2.90178 here" The radio responds "Who?" Somat sighs "Somat" "Oh hey. What is your emergency" "We've located the Norflexian. There at Earth sector 289014.54X+?/" "What?" "THEY'RE UNDER THE ISLAND UNDER THE SEA!!!!!!" "Oh. Is it clear to land" "Yes it is" Somat turns off the radio and says "Let the invasion begin"


	4. The Grox and why we hate 'em

_Sorry about the time between the episodes. I have writers block. I have some news. Now I will be listing the episodes before it starts. SHH! It's starting!_

Chapter 4: The Grox and why we hate them

_The Norflexians wake up and see that both there ship and the local has disappeared_

"What the- WHERE IS THE LOCAL!" Yelled Pancake.

"What the- WHERE IS OUR SHIP!" Yelled Curon.

"What the- WHERE IS MY MACARONI!" Yelled Cumiqui, still asleep.

All of a sudden, a voice from nowhere says "Hehehe…Idiots."

Another voice, a lot like the other says franticly "TURN OFF YOUR MICROPHONE, ZAM!" and the voices cut off.

"HUUUUUMMMMANNAA!!!!!!!" Yelled Cumiqui, waking up.

"Oh no…They've found us…" said Curon

"Hey" says Pancake, pulling Zam from the bushes by his leg. "Guess who?"

"Pfft…He's no threat." Laughs Curon as in the background, Cumiqui falls back asleep.

"Wait…Before I kill you, why do you hate us so?" Says the Grox spy.

Pancake laughs and then whispers "We could tell you, but then…" Pancake leans closer, "the chapter would be over"

"Well, I tried. NOW SOMAT!" Yelled Zam.

Somat jumps out of another bush and has a redeemer (From Unreal Tournament) and is about to shoot then they hear screaming from in the air and a sponge lands on Somat and turns the redeemer in the other direction and blows up the bus stop. A starfish lands on Zam and a Crab lands on his face (LOL). "WHAT THE-" yells Somat.

"Mr. Krabbs? Which is the alien we have to help?" Said Spongebob

All the aliens except Zam yells "US!!!!" until Zam is practically breaking down and yells "THEM!!!!"

Somat slaps Zam "ZAM YOU IDIOT!" All of a sudden, this giant Grox armada comes out of light speed and lands "Ahh…The elite troops are here…ELITE…ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Great Neptune" whispers Spongebob in fear.

"Cumiqui! Cage maneuver!" Yells Curon. We look at Cumiqui, who is still asleep.

"I like pie." Cumiqui says, still asleep.

"Okay? PANCAKE! Cage maneuver! Pronto!" Yells Curon

"I'm on it!" says Pancake, who grabs out a net gun, fires it and a full size cage comes out and chases the Grox. "Let's go! Grab Cumiqui!" Curon drags Cumiqui into an unmanned, Grox bomber and flies away towards space, hits the ejection because they were about to crash, the ship crashed, and they land in Spongebob's house.

"Uh…What just happened?" says Patrick.

"If you wouldn't have showed up, we would be dusk. But if we didn't fly away, you would have been abducted and tested on." Says Curon

"OK? What were those things?" asked Spongebob.

"Those were the most destructive species in this Universe called the Grox." Said Curon

"Why do they want to kill us?" said Mr. Krabbs

"HELLO! Didn't you hear him? Most DESTRUCTIVE!!!!!!!" yelled Pancake.

"What he meant to say is that they don't want you, they want us." Calmly says Curon. "We hate them because they wiped out our species."

"NOW YOU DID IT! YOU SAID IT! NOW THE CHAPTER WILL-"

_If you didn't get it, it's that the episode is about the Grox and why they hate them. They don't want to say because then there would be no reason to continue the chapter. So when Curon said why they hate them, the chapter ended right before Pancake stopped him. Next Chapter coming soon!_


	5. Grox steal buildings and people in

_This episode is brought to you by Super smash bros Brawl. My next fanfic will be a Cartoon X-over/Fusionfall cross-over, so look out for it sometime after chapter 7. I know this is chapter five so the fic should be ending soon. Enjoy the new chapter! Turn off all your cell phones, pagers and mobile devices. Now sit back and enjoy your feature length program!_

Chapter 5: The grox steal buildings and the people in 'em

_Last time we saw our heroes , they barely escaped the Grox armada and tried to go into space, but failed and crashed. Luckily, the ejection seats went off but they landed in a pineapple which just happens to be Spongebob's house._

"YaabooTaabbbboooouuuuub" Slept Cumiqui until Pancake slapped him into waking up "WHA-! What happened?"

"They found us." Said Curon

"I think I have a good idea about how to stop the gorx" Said Spongebob

"Grox not Gorx" said Pancake

"Them to" said Spongebob, confidently.

"What's the Idea, Spongebob?" said Patrick.

"We should get Bikini Bottom to help, too!" Announced Spongebob.

"Sponge-thing-guy whatever your name is. That's a terrible Idea! Just think, 1,000,000 of the most dangerous creatures in the universe VS 1,000 fish. You add what would happen" said Pancake.

"And how are we 'spose to get the entire town to listen to you, Spongebob?" Yelled Mr. Krabbs.

"I know someone that knows how to mind control and has deadly equiptment."

"You mean Plankton?"

"Yeah. I do"

_Now at the Chum Bucket, Plankton is making another plan until-_

"What the-" said plankton, as the grox armada ship goes over the Chum bucket and sucks up the chum bucket.

Karen comes back from the grocery store, notices the Chum Bucket gone and yells "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE RESTERAUNT THIS TIME PLANKTON!" She notices that he left his holosuit. "But- Plankton never goes anywhere without his holosuit! SOMETHING HORRIBLE MUST HAVE HAPPENED!" Yelled Karen as Spongebob, Curon and Cumiqui came up.

"Karen, what happened?" asked Spongebob

"I don't know. All I know is that Plankton and the Chum Bucket are gone!"

"Another victim to the grox" says Curon, unexpectedly calmly.

"YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!?!?" Freaks Karen

"No, the Grox don't kill the people they ubduct unless they hold a grudge." Said Cumiqui.

"Karen, you have to come with. We'll help you find him!" said Spongebob

_After Karen decides to come with, they start to go to spongebob's second place to go for weaponry. Shady Shoals._

"How is going to a retirement home going to save earth?"

"Trust me. MERMAIDMAN!" Yelled Spongebob.

"Wha-! Is that the TV repair guy? The Cable is on the fritz again!" Yelled Mermaidman back.

"Look spongebob. If you want to get stuff from the mermalair than fine. Weird things have been happening." Replied Barnacle Boy

_After using the clone machine to make clones of all the weapons and armor for the citizens, they left._

"Barnacle boy! Turn up the light! It's dark!" Yelled mermaidman.

"What the-" said barnacle boy, right before it zoomed out and showed the grox ship, and then, the building and everything in it vanished.

_Nice cliff hanger, no? While I was making this, I thought it would be longer, so the CRTN X-over/FF fanfic will be after episode 8. Also, If you are going to give me flames for making Mermaidman and Barnicleboy have a cloning machine, don't._

_Lookie101_


	6. Suiting up and going to war!

_Now I know I spelled my name wrong in the end of my last chapter, I said lookie101 and I was confused with my other name from another website. I meant Lookie123. So, enjoy the chapter that will make the story ¾ through! After the fusion fall/ CRTN X-over thing, I'm thinking a bakugon/something x-over, but I haven't figured it out yet. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 6: Suited up and ready for war_

"We need to go around this town called…What's it called?" Ask Cumiqi.

"Bikini Bottom"

"Right. Bittini Bokkom. And we need to recruit anyone possible" Said Cumiqui.

_After a while of recruiting, they ended up with Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Squidward (But he said he fight the war on his couch), Scooter, Larry, Gary, Dale, Bubble Buddy, Karen (Who was with them anyway), Dennis (Who joined them because he went to high school with SpongeBob), Flatts, Spongebob's Mom and Dad, Grandma, Stanley, Shern, Uncle Captain Blue, Blackjack, and the other citizens of Bikini Bottom. They suited up and got ready to fight in the biggest war in the history of the sea._

"EVERYBODY! WE NEED TO DEFEAT THOSE ALIEN PEOPLE CALLED THE SOX!" Yelled Spongebob.

"Grox…" said Curon

"Them too." Replied SpongeBob

"TO THE KRUSTY KRAB!" Yelled Mr. Krabbs

"Mr. Whatever your name is. The war's in Rock Bottom" said Cumiqui.

"So?" said Mr. Krabbs annoyingly.

_Stupid fish. This entire WORLD is at stake and all he can think of is making money! _Though Pancake

"Patrick, LET'S DO THIS!

"YEAH, Spongebob! LET'S GO!"

_Why do they stop me from making my very favorite thing on earth! MONEY! Thought Mr. Krabbs._

_The Grox Bomber with The Chum Bucket in it was just above them, but out of their sight. Sandy and Larry shoot Grappling hooks into the ship. All of them below were watching. They heard all these punching noises. They came out holding plankton. The Chum Bucket fell out of the loading dock. Sandy ran and yelled "GET OUT OF HERE". They ran and the Grox bomber exploded. In the background, Squidward sneaks off. They go to another bomber. Stanley walks inside and touches the engine. He gets out with Mermaid man and Barnacle Boy. Shady Shoals pops out of it. The bomber explodes due to Stanley touching the engine. They ran to rock bottom, and started the world's most deadly war. It was a fierce war. But Cumiqui got hit with a laser._

"CUMIQUI!" yelled Curon as Cumiqui died.

"PANCAKE! FINISH THEM OFF!" yelled Curon.

Pancake pulls out a subspace canon. "Stand back"

_All the citizens kept fighting but the characters that I mention as not citizens stood back. Pancake fired, but he was too close. There was a giant light blast. After it faded away, everyone that was still fighting and pancake were gone. There were 24 people left. Curon was in shock. You would be too if your two dearest friends died in the same day. The war was over. Or was it? In the bushes a shadow of a squid was sending re-inforcements. It was Squidward._

_Thanks for watching the almost last episode. The Bakugan crossover will be next, THEN the Fusionfall/CRTN X-over crossover. Watch the next two chapters. Shocking. Squidward with the Grox. Wanna know why? WHAT THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_LOOKIE123_


	7. Squidward HOW COULD YOU!

_Remember, the new Bakugan crossover is on at the end of the story which is chapter 8. How is Squidward in the plan? Is Bikini Bottom Doom? Am I gonna fire ma lazah? If you don't' read my story, I WILL FIRE MAH LAZAH!!_

Chapter 7: Squidward? How could you!

"Yeah, Somianio? Your highness, we need re-enforcements." Asked Squidward

"How badly do you need them" asked Somianio

A grox bomber crashes in the background. "Yeah, pretty badly."

_Meanwhile…_

Curon sighs "It's great we won but, I feel…"

Spongebob replied "Sad?"

"Yeah"

"What's that noise? It's coming from the bushes!" Yelled Sandy.

_They opened up the bush to find Squidward. Curon says he has a Grox walkie-talkie. Squidward was talking a mouthful until the group agreed…_

"Squidward! You're working for the Grox?" Ask Spongebob.

Squidward was stumbling over all his sentences and said "No"

Curon looked angry and replied "I doubt that"

Squidward sighed "Yes. I'm working with the Grox."

Spongebob started tearing up "But Squidward! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Squidward gave him this look: TT and said "Spongebob, I hate you. I joined the Grox to destroy you and all the morons in BIKINI BOTTOM. Plus, I wouldn't die."

Curon used the TT face and locked Squidward in a cage and lock him attached on Patrick's back. They went to the bus and the guy in their looked up and Spongebob said "Tickets for 25 please!" The driver looked at them, and as they paid he cursed under his breath and gave him their tickets.

_After driving up to bikini bottom, they all gasped. The entire town was destroyed. They needed to fight in another war? That's madness!_

"Madness…THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!" yelled SpongeBob.

_Yeah yeah whatever. So, they started to look for the culprit. They found an abandoned grox bomber and Stanley blew it up. They had no idea what would happen. But they waited for a long time. The Grox never came. They all wondered what happened. But intelligently, they all dressed in construction outfits and worked on fixing the town. They soon learned that the wreckage wasn't from now. It was from the last war. They constructed the town again and said their goodbyes to Curon._

"Remember. If the grox ever bother you again, just call." Said Curon, and Surprisingly tosses SpongeBob a phone. "That's an intergalactic cellular. It belonged to Cumiqui. It's yours. Make sure you dial 9 first and call this number: 911 ½"

Spongebob asked "Does that mean your-"

Curon nodded "I'm the intergalactic space police chief. See you next time Spongebob"

_All the Bikini Bottomites yelled their goodbyes and he flew away in Sandy's rocket (Which she kindly donated). They saw him again, yes. But not for a few years. I bet you're wondering, what happened to the re-inforcements? Well, their in a chilly situation._

"Great. You had to get our coordinates wrong, SOMAINIO!" yelled a grox spy.

"Don't yell at me. I RULE YOU!" yelled somainio

_That ends it all, in the flesh. Hope you enjoy the encounter. So goodnight, farewell, and The End._


End file.
